Ruins
by fezakyuu
Summary: Netto's in a bad accident. When he awakes weeks on, he cant remenber anything. Rockman's finding it difficult to cope and Dark Rockmans finding it easy to manipulate him.
1. Chapter 1

_Ruins_

* * *

Just another boring, dull day at school for Netto, as usual his day dreaming had come into vision; his eyes were blurred with the characteristics of his vivid dreaming.

He tried to look less conspicuous by sitting up and keeping his ears open incase his name was suddenly called out.

But suddenly Netto's head started spinning, feeling a little dizzy and his stomach was curling in pain, feeling somewhat sick.

_Uh oh… that sick feeling, its okay I don't need to worry its noting… it'll buzz of, I just need to try and keep calm and act like im okay so Rockman doesn't worry. _

Netto sat up; listening in on what the teacher was on about, for a first. Even though this would just make him look even more ill because he was actually listening, so he skipped that idea and went back to day dreaming.

There it was again, that extreme thumping ache that came after he had a headache, trying his best to ignore the intense pain, but as much as he tried it just felt worse and worse.

But then the bell rang to end the day, the teacher handing out homework as usual, making sure every student received it so there were no daft lies if a student happened to say that they hadn't received their homework.

Netto skated out of school, avoiding the walk home with Meiru and Dekao, who would usually mock and tease him for being quiet and sullen.

It wasn't his fault, it was this headache, he felt like his head was disintegrating into pieces, like he was losing precious parts of his memories, such as when he came into this world, the first things he smelt and could feel, the amazing sights he saw, getting his first net navi, Rockman. How could he forget all that, and so painfully

On his skate home, the weather had changed, becoming gloomy and dark, rain poured from the sky out of the blue from the black clouds, this was when he didn't realise that he had started to speed up, his feet were taking bigger strides along the path, it didn't worry him, apart from the occasional slip and slide along the paths.

He was close to home, just one last obstacle that at first he wasn't sure about, so he had to stop and re-think it in his mind.

"It's not safe, please go round" Rockman begged, his voice barley audible through the pounding rain.

"But it will take longer and I'll become even more soaked, I might catch something" He pleaded back, seeing that this might take a while, he carefully looked over the height of steps at his feet, he could easily make it if he slid along the bars that separated the stairs in the centre, he's so close to home, so close.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt, please just go round" Rockman paused "If not for you, then more me, you'll slip and get hurt and I don't want anything to happen to you"

Netto waited and took the words in slowly, the careful and beautiful words that Rockman would utter at times in a crisis that put one of their lives on the line would somehow change his mind, but it would also make him think about other things.

"Fine, but if I get ill then… you owe me" he said, almost jokingly but trying to be serious as possible.

Netto began skating off in the opposite direction only to stop when he had gained more of a distance between himself and the stairs. He stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nostrils.

Rockman had noticed the stop, realising where Netto had stopped was also a worrying sight, directly a few feet away from the stairs, perfect distance for a skate up(or run up… but he's not really on his feet is he?)

"Netto -- What are you doing…" He called out, but almost in a dumbfounded way, as if it was a question.

Netto left his reply open, turning to face his last obstacle, usually he would have been focusing more and would have taken the longer but safer route home, but because of this crazy and ill headache that was bestowed upon him, he had to go this way… his mind was everywhere and he wasn't thinking straight.

_(5)_

Netto slowly began skating, feeling like he should shut his eyes but kept them open.

_(4)_

Rockman noticed his speed building, but still he begged and begged "**Netto! Please stop! Please, go around**" But the young teen did no such thing as reply but carry on skating.

_(3)_

He could clearly see the steps now through the pelts of the rain; a grin was on his face. _I can do this, I can do this… _He repeated, hoping that if he repeated these four words it would somehow work out.

_(2)_

This was it, the steps, no slowing or stopping now, if he tried he'd fall and loose balance and end up tumbling down the stairs, he had to do it now.

He jumped on the rail, finding balance first as he turned his skates horizontally so it would be easier to skid down the rails instead of falling aimlessly to his death.

_(1)_

It finally happened, the one part he didn't or could predict, but that thought was trapped at the back of his mind.

Lightning, out of the blue, creating a camera flash affect, dazzled his eyes causing them to shut tight, also causing his balance to knock off completely, his legs tangled together and he fell down the remainder of the steps, knocking his head on the edges of the steps as he flipped all the way over, finally crashing on the hard ground a few metres away from the steps.

_(0)_

His mind was blank, his body was numb, the only thing he could feel was the pure liquid running down his head at a fast speed, just continuingly pouring.

His eyes began closing, sleepily. He couldn't hold his position in this world much longer; he had to sleep or something.

Rockman wasn't sure what was wrong with Netto at first, he couldn't hear any speaking or gloating from Netto, he couldn't see what was happening, the only thing was the location of the pet, so he checked on a little map in the pet, seeing that the pet wasn't moving, Netto had stopped.

"Netto?" He called out, but his worried tone went unheard, Netto was almost dead, his hair had changed to a blood red colour and his face was covered in clumps of blood that poured from his skull.

His body was very much bruised and some of his bones were stuck out of his body in a frightening manner.

"Netto, what's wrong, please answer me?" He called out again, but his voice was cut off as the thunder echoed through the sky.

"Netto?" He cried, a lot louder than his previous tone, Netto had been in the same position on the map for a few minutes, he would have kept going if he'd made it, he would have been over the top because of Rockman not believing he could make it, but there was nothing.

Netto's body tipped over so he was flat on his back, the pet slipped out of his pocket, since it wasn't fastened very well.

The pet was in good sights of Netto's body and Rockman feeling the shake of the pet falling out of the pocket, gave him a good view of Netto's horrific new body.

His hands were grasped tight to his mouth, holding in his gasp. His eyes were as wide as plates, the lightning that flashed like a camera, it lit up his body only for a few split seconds, but good enough for Rockman to get a look at his friend, who's hair was wet with blood, the colour of his face now red and blotchy, the small bones stuck out from his legs and arms, his body was in pain, it was obvious, even though his face lay dormant and quiet.

Words couldn't go through his mind, for a first he was frightened; ghost's were nothing compared to the horror of his best friend being in a disgusting scary state as this.

This was like walking down a very dark corridor, on you own, looking out through the windows, but turning your head back to the corridor, seeing the scary figure up ahead, and getting a better glimpse of it as its features we're shown through the flash of lightning.

That is how this moment could be described.

But enough of the scary feelings and gasps, his Netto needed help and fast. As quick as he could, he called up the hospital and set an ambulance to the park, and called his parents so after telling them what had happened to Netto.

The waiting, the insufferable waiting and waiting around for an ambulance to come, when it finally did arrived, he could barley feel his link with Netto anymore, it was held together by a thin string at the moment, usually it was the tightest rope that held them together, reduced to a mere string because of Netto's severe confidence to do most things like this on his own, as by his near death in the making.

Finally Netto was in good hands, the task was no easy one though, the body was broken in several places with bones that had completely snapped and that had broke through the walls of skin, tissue and muscle, his head was cracked. _It's too late… _Rockman thought, he had been placed back in Netto's holster by the kind nurses and surgeons in there bright aluminous coats, not wanting to leave his friends side, literally.

The ride to the hospital was short, but worrying. They had gone at their top speed but it was still to long.

When they arrived at the hospital, it was immediately change and operate, the boy might have been too far gone, but the operator didn't believe that for a second, there was still a slim chance and he wanted to save him, no matter what the cost, he believed that about every patient on their death bed.

Several painful hours of waiting in the pet on the table side, watching over the operation at hand. Netto's parents had arrived, Haruka was in tears and could barley keep herself together, Yuiichiro was almost in tears himself, but needed to keep a strong composure to give his wife comfort.

It was a difficult wait, and it seemed to never end, it was reaching midnight, and no one had left the hospital, the operation hadn't been paused for breaks and nothing had been thought about, everything had been fitted according to certain injuries.

The bleeding had been stopped all over; several bones had been put back into place and had been connected together with metal limbs and components.

The slash through his head had been stitched back together tightly, sealing the metal component that was securing the crack in his skull.

The operation was done, but far from complete, there was still a lot left to do, but for now Netto was alive, a temporary computer had been hooked up to his heart when he was placed in his own private room for monitoring.

Rockman had been told by navi nurses to not leave his side, no matter the cost, if anything was to happen he was to alert the nurses immediately and not handle it himself.

Most of the things he didn't agree with, but couldn't argue with. He was finally told to stick in the computer up to his heart, the nurses knew of the link they shared and had told him that by sticking close the link could repair itself and grow stronger, this way Netto would almost feed off of Rockman's strength and his recovery would speed up.

At that, he didn't disagree or even think of arguing, it sounded like a long-shot, but at the moment, everything that seemed crazy could help his friend.

Netto's parents had been told to go home and rest, it had been a traumatic night and the last thing they needed were tired and exhausted parents, but they were welcome to come back in a few hours when sunlight dawned.

_________________

Reaching the early hours of the morning, Rockman watched diligently over his friend's health and status, his heart wasn't strong, but it was there definitely. His body breathed lightly, pushing his chest in and out from the breaths.

Rockman could feel the link returning, their hearts twinning with each other once again, keeping in the computer system inside the machinery of his heart was a good idea.

But it wasn't for long, attaining the attention of a navi in particular. Rockman turned, seeing a duplicate of himself, dark and almost 'almighty' in his own glory and power.

"Nice to see you, Rockman" He chirped in an almost shockingly pleasant way.

"What do you want Dark Rockman…" He heavily replied back, adding a dense tone to his voice to make this seem like a meeting of rivals, which they kinda were.

"Im just here to check on Netto that's all, it's not like im going to kill him or anything, relax" He replied, appearing as if he meant no harm, walking towards the monitors and checking on Netto's health.

"He's fine; we don't need a second Rockman here"

Dark Rockman looked over all the monitors, keeping silent for a moment; he knew his almost brotherly counterpart wouldn't attack, not inside the heart monitor.

After a few minutes of deadly silence, Dark Rockman spoke up "So, what do you think the outcome will be?" he asked facing Rockman who was a little shocked at the 'general' conversation.

"Well… uhhh" He raced for ideas that he had recently thought of on what the outcome will be "Im not sure, he might have temporary memory loss, that's what the doctors had told me and his parents after the operation, but hopefully it wont be permanent"

_Why am I talking to the amateur of darkness? _Rockman thought after explaining his conclusion "But, I think he should be okay otherwise, may take a while recovering but… im hopeful and so are his parents" He smiled, completely forgetting his worst nightmare was in front of him.

But unexpectedly he smiled back, as if implying the means to an end of this bitter rivalry. "Well, I'll leave you and Netto be" He walked over to a screen which had Netto's whole body crammed into the small space, but obviously just for the screen.

Gently he placed his hands to the screen and rubbed his cheek against the screen smiling "Cya later Netto-kun!" After so he disappeared in an assortment of pixels.

Rockman shook his head "What just happened?" He asked to himself as if he knew; shocked at how Dark Rockman had acted just like a kitten towards Netto, shouldn't it have been the other way round?

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, trying to forget that little mishap.

He himself walked over to the screen, placing his very own hands against it, wishing he could just for a brief moment, touch him. "It's okay, he's gone now" He spoke softly, knowing that Netto was able to hear him; he carried on talking "I wish you would have listened to me, you wouldn't be here now you know!" His tone changed, as if he was a parent or brother.

But he couldn't stay mad at him, as much as he should have been, it just wasn't something he could go on about for ever and ever, mistakes like this happen, he just wished he could have been there, next to him to make sure he didn't take the silly way home.

The sun was just rising; he could see it out through the window, the bright orange clearing the foggy night that had been left from the heavy rain.

"I just wish I was there with you" He sulked "You need me now, and I need you, more than anything" he admitted. "You are the single most important person… no friend" he paused to lower his tone "love in my life"


	2. Chapter 2

Morning dawned, better late than never. Netto was still in his comatose state… quiet, almost dead, but certainly there was a beat and Rockman was the only one who could hear it without the use of a heart monitor.

Ever since Dark Rockman appeared in the dead of the night, it worried him, no more than usual but it was still a weird thing for Dark Rockman to be 'nice', it was a word he had yet to utter.

But he didn't complain. "Morning Netto-kun" He spoke softly through the screen, placing his hand on it yet again, still praying he will one day live among humans such as Netto.

He always wanted Netto to reply, always, but there in his fatigue, Netto was far from a position to talk or even move.

Rockman was on the verge of breaking down mentally, never had he wanted Netto's attention so badly, most of the time a bit of peace was good for him since he was the one ordering Netto around and listening to the retorts of his friend, but now that he was silent and calm, he needed to talk to him, somehow.

But he could keep sane if he spoke to him, a one sided conversation, imagining Netto talking back. He could actually picture what Netto would say back to him every time he spoke.

"Are you okay, Netto-kun?" he spoke. In his mind he could imagine Netto saying _"Yess! Stop worrying… im fine" _

It did almost seem like he had said it, but that was just a memory of how he had once said it.

His notions and thoughts were interrupted as Netto had finally stirred, sooner than expected, it wasn't anything too serious or to get hopes up for, but it was a stir, he had slightly moved his arm and his body. "It's okay Netto, im here… I wont leave you, not for a second" Rockman comforted.

Netto's body was hooked up to several devices, blood was being implanted into his wrist to cause more ease of flow since he had lost a hell of a lot last night. His mouth was covered with an oxygen mask with a small tube connected to it that ran down his throat up to his bronchi to promote better breathing and air transportation from his lungs and out through his mouth and nostrils. His stomach was connected to a water supply, to stop his body from dehydrating and to keep his body clear of impurities. Supplementary food was supplied to his stomach, giving his body strength and the vitamins and minerals it needed to work.

"I know you hate this stuff Netto, but it's for your own good, this is your punishment" He blushed at the wording, unknowingly.

He carried on watching through the day, several doctors and nurses had been coming in and out through the door, different people too.

His parents had been by, talking to him just as Rockman would do, but more privately.

His condition had gotten somewhat better, but it was early days, there was still so much recovery yet to happen.

He was just thinking of the results, if Netto had lost his memory, how much of it would he loose? It was a thought he dare not think about, or at least not yet.

____________________

Three days on, visiting time was over. Rockman had said his byes to everyone that had come to see Netto and check see if he was okay.

Meiru was practically in tears, wishing that she had walked home with Netto herself and personally made sure he had gone home and not done anything silly, but that's basically what Rockman was for, so he was a little peeved at that.

Dekao had been silent, along with Yaito, even Enzan had spoken a few words to Netto even if they were "You're an idiot Netto, I hope you know that" but hopefully it was said it in a good way…

Nobody even thought of actually asking Netto if he was okay like Rockman and his parents would do, every body just let the fact that he was asleep and that he might not be able to hear them sink in.

Rockman waited until everyone had gone, including his parents to speak to him once again "Did you like seeing you're friends today…" He paused "There all very worried about you, I wish you wouldn't make them worry like that" He spoke softly.

He glanced past Netto to the window, the stars were out in the sky now, lightly lighting up the room in a beautiful way.

Netto had indeed gotten a bit better, he had moved a few times, sometimes his face would show painful emotions.

He had moaned once or twice, which might have been a disturbing sound to hear but it showed that he was more than alive.

Rockman happily watched over him, there link was almost that strong rope again which is what he had wanted it back to.

He was shocked out of his mind though when Dark Rockman snook up behind him and shouted "Boo!" which rang through Rockman's ears like bells.

"Im back" He chirped walking over to the screen "How's my Netto?"

Bad choice of wording. "You're Netto? He's not an object you can own or claim" Rockman retorted, quietly as though not to wake Netto, even though he was still in his very unconscious state.

"Im pretty sure you've said 'my Netto' or 'He's mine' at some points, some times by accident, sometimes on purpose" Dark Rockman replied, checking over the monitors.

Rockman let a small blush seep through his cheeks, Dark Rockman was correct, he had referred Netto to an object that he owned "It doesn't matter, he doesn't belong to you"

"Well, I have part ownage, incase you hadn't realised, im part you!" He smiled, appearing in front of Rockman and tapping on his helmet, to emphasise his point almost. "Although, id rather be the original, but ah well…" He spoke chillingly.

Rockman looked away, out of the screen again. "Still…" was all he could come back with.

Dark Rockman slightly chuckled, rubbing his cheek against the screen once again and saying his byes "Get better soon" He paused, but to tease Rockman "My Netto-kun!" He separated his face from the screen and disappeared, looking back at Rockman before his face vanished.

Rockman was growling in anger, a vengeful twitch in his eye. "Netto's mine" There he had said it, almost too loudly, when he had realised what he had said, Netto had slightly stirred but his lips had formed a weak smile!

Which made Rockman overly happy and almost started jumping around, his friend was recovering. "Sorry for disturbing you Netto" he turned away from the screen, grinning in glee.

__________________

A few weeks had gone by, Netto was due to wake up any day now… indeed it had been a long time since he had the accident but his body was recovering and repairing itself before he was fully ready to come back into the real world.

Night time once again, the best time for Rockman, private time with him and Netto, and occasionally Dark Rockman.

"Please wake up soon Netto-kun, its boring and im actually lonely, I know you're only there but still…"

"You're lonely huh?" A voice added from behind.

There was only one person that voice suited "Dark Rockman… Again?" It was actually getting tiresome that he kept showing up, unbelievably tiresome, he didn't even bother going into shock or getting into a battle stance, Dark Rockman had made his point that he wasn't here to cause trouble or start a fight.

"Well, it's just a shame that I can go into the human world, and you cant, I know Netto would love to see you" He teased

_He's talking about a dimensional area, one thing I had not thought of yet… _"So…"

"Well, why don't you come with me? I want to see Netto too and by you being there you can make sure that I don't do anything, not that I would" he explained.

Was this really happening, Dark Rockman, offering his help to Rockman? There must have been some missing data somewhere in his mind, hopefully that stale piece.

He thought about it for a second and obviously if he was there then what could go wrong? "Fine" he added defeatingly.

In no less than a few seconds, small dimensional generators popped out of the floor and walls, only surrounding his room.

Dark Rockman leaded and went out of the net first, Rockman following after, but it was a trick. Dark Rockman appeared in the real world first, placing a small device on Netto's skin behind his ear and then just after so Rockman appeared.

"Doe's it usually take that long to get here?" He asked shakily

"Of course" He smiled, facing away from Netto and activating the device. "You know, I think you might want to see Netto more than me, I'll leave you and him alone for a while, the dimensional area will collapse in five minutes though" he stopped and turned back to facing Netto.

He lightly stroked the boy's face, almost cuffing it in his palm, he smiled like Netto was a cute baby. "Bye bye Netto-kun, I'll see you very soon" then Dark Rockman disappeared, leaving Rockman with Netto.

Rockman watched him disappear, then his attention was drawn to Netto, sleeping peacefully, the doctors reckoned he had gained more consciousness and was sleeping, just between heavy and light.

He gently pressed forward towards the bed, at first unsure whether to approach, but time was short, he'd finally be able to comfort Netto, more than words.

He stopped at the side of the bed, unsure what to do next. Gently he pressed his palm to Netto's jaw line, just as Dark Rockman did a few seconds ago, cuffing it in his palm.

Incredibly, it looked like he knew who's palm it was, although he had never felt it before, Netto's lips curved into a smile, which alerted Rockman, thinking he had woke him up, he quickly pulled back his hand, like it was about to be bitten and stepped back, the smile dropped afterwards.

"Sorry, Netto-kun, I didn't mean to disturb you" he gently spoke, almost pleading for forgiveness. But seeing that the body wasn't in any rush to wake up soon, Rockman stepped up beside the bed again, running his fingers along Netto's body, touching everything he could, except the crotch area.

The hair was the nicest of touches, it had been cleaned and washed a few days ago as the stitches had been removed temporarily so his hair could be cleaned of the dried, crusty blood that lingered and created a bad, stale smell.

He almost orgasmed, separating his fingers through the bangs or hair but in the gentlest way possible as to not hurt him, and Netto seemed to be enjoying it.

"This is so… so wonderful, im so happy im here Netto, I just wish you were awake too" Rockman spoke to him again.

He sat down beside Netto on the bed, but not too close so he wouldn't touch any of his scars or bandaged parts of his legs.

Gently he stroked along the legs, soothing the pain he must have had, it would probably be worse when he would finally awake.

"Sorry Netto-kun, but I'll be returning to my realm soon" He added, almost painfully, he got up off the bed, walking towards Netto's facial area again.

This time he couldn't help but give him a hug, just gently pacing his arms on either of Netto's shoulders and he leaned in until his chest was on top of Netto's.

He was lucky that he got this chance now, only a few days ago had his oxygen mask and tube, along with the blood infusion into his wrist had been removed, so there wasn't anything he could get stuck in.

Gently he pulled away from the body that was warm and beating softly beneath his cold and dead body.

"One last thing…" Rockman added, kissing Netto on the cheek softly, pulling a few centimetres back taking one last look into the eyes before he disappeared as the dimensional area collapsed.

His body materialized back in the cyber world, his face was full of depression as he pressed his left hand against the screen again, wishing he had been there much longer.

But he had to thank Dark Rockman, a lot for taking him there, good job he was there.

"Awh, somebody's in love…" that same dark voice chimed

Rockman turned around, seeing Dark Rockman stood quite a fair distance away. "Dark Rockman – thank you"

Dark Rockman smiled, no one had ever thanked him before "You're welcome. I can easily tell that you're in love with the boy" He paused as he began walking towards Rockman "Didn't think id ever meet a net navi who had actually fallen in love with their net op… I mean you're like star crossed lovers… except you're in different worlds, with different wars going on in both, but one war that links you both… the war of fighting to be with each other… so like Romeo and Juliet" he romanced to himself, stars in his eyes appeared seeing in his mind a dream of Rockman and Netto fighting to be with each other, no matter what the cost.

"Um…" Rockman was once again, speechless… more than the last "Oka-y…" He said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Dark Rockman's new complexion of weirdness. "Whatever you say" He replied.

"Well, better run, I'll leave you and Netto-kun alone…" He said, almost implying something again. "Bye!" and logged out.

Thank god that was over. He turned facing the screen again to Netto "He's gone again, ignore what he just said, he's a little crazy… almost like you at times" He spoke out to Netto, smiling to himself, thinking of all the great and wonderful times he had been there with Netto when he had imagined crazy things like Dark Rockman had just did.

_Star crossed lovers eh? _


	3. Chapter 3

Morning dawned through the window of Netto's room, as it would with anybody else's. Except this room was soon to be packed with hopefuls, hoping that Netto would wake up today, but if he didn't there was always tomorrow and the day after that and that the day after that and so on.

Rockman was checking his health in the heart monitor, making sure his body was fit and ready to wake up soon, which it was… so Rockman seemed to think Netto was just sleeping now, not wanting to wake up because he enjoyed sleeping so much.

But as mid-day drew near, the room was already filling… his mother and father had shown up first, following behind were Meiru and Yaito, and later on appeared Dekao, Tory, and Enzan.

"Come on Netto, please wake up" His mother pleaded, tightly holding his limp hand. "We know you're okay, we just want to see that bright smile you always carry around with you"

But still no reply, time was getting on; the sun was past mid point in the sky and had begun its journey to the other side of the world.

The sooner people had shown up, the sooner people grew bored and started to leave, thinking it was not today.

His parents stayed right until the end of visiting hours, each sat on either side of his bed, holding one of his hands and just waiting for him to wake.

Nurses had once again begged for them to leave, they had been there all day… there faces were pale with disappointment and exhaustion. "Please, you must get some rest Mr and Mrs Hikari, we'll keep a good eye on Netto just as we've done for the past few weeks, so please get some rest" She pleaded kindly.

Both agreed, saying byes to Netto and Rockman. They left afterwards leaving the room to go cold and dark as it had been for a while.

Rockman was once again the only conscious being in the room. Facing the monitors and looking over his health, which as every other day was normal. Apart from a weird little bit of energy surge that could be noticed in the heart beat.

It was small but it was pretty strong, and Rockman could tell. He walked over to the screen, noticing that Netto's body was moving around more than usual, as if he was waking up.

Which he was, finally and it thrilled Rockman more than anything in the world to see him sit up, even if it was slow and almost groggy like, he was finally awake!

"Netto-kun!" He cried out

Netto was a little confused at first, looking around he felt something wasn't right, a small panic rose in his head and he couldn't shake it off.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman said a little confused that his friend hadn't looked over yet.

Netto gently moved his head around the dark room, seeing that he was the only alive being around, or at least he thought.

His attention was then drawn to the weird sharp feelings in his body, gently hissing in pain, he touched his head softly with his fingers feeling the long wound in the centre of his forehead, where most of his hair had been cut.

"Bald spot" he muttered sadly, it would take ages for that hair to grow back naturally.

His eyes wandered down his body, seeing the cuts and bruises which had faded over time. He didn't feel broken in any place, at least that's what he thought, but it was painful to move, even to think it was a task that wasn't yet to be handled at this stage in recovery.

"Netto? Are you okay?"

It suddenly hit him, a sharp twinge behind his ear, who's name was that? His eyes were drawn over to the heart monitor this time, a small human figure placed in the corner which immediately frightened Netto as it smiled, showing it was real.

Netto shuffled back against the bed, almost falling off at the edge, his eyes watered with fear of this smaller being. His body went weak and limp.

"Who-o are yo-u?" He choked out, he relaxed as much as he could, but as the being did new things each time it was more scary, but why was he so scared of it? It looked human and normal enough… Maybe a few more hours sleep and he'd wake up properly.

Rockman in his mind was thinking that he'd been right all along, memory loss, due to severe head trauma from the accident caused some of his memories to vanish, including ones most precious. "Im Rockman… You're navi and friend…" He spoke calmly and softly, he just had to piece together a few things for him, important things.

"Rockman? Navi? Friend? I don't understand any of that!" He cried out, forcing his head toward the screen.

Maybe not… "What don't you understand; surely you must know what they mean…" He replied worriedly, this was worse than what he originally thought…

Netto shook his head frantically, still worried about this small being that could actually talk.

"Im Rockman, that's my name… what everyone calls's me. Im you're navi, a navigator on the internet that helps you with tasks, and im you're friend… we have a good bond and we like each other" He explained as best he could

Netto calmed down a little, seeing everything a little clearer now, his trust on this navi thing was still a little low but he tried to become accustom to it, since it didn't seem to mean any harm

_(Netto-kun…)_

Netto looked up, hearing them words that Rockman had called him "Who's Netto-kun?" He asked, not really interested in who replied, whether Rockman or the dodgy voice.

"Netto is you're name, Kun is an honorific, many people and navis call you Netto-kun because you're a young boy"

More confusion… but he tried to let the information sink into his now half metallic brain. He gently nodded at the explanation, sort of understanding a little more about himself.

"So… im a boy?"

Rockman nodded, this was ridiculous, and he'd forgotten what gender he was? The accident was serious but it shouldn't have done anything too bad to the hippocampus (memory kinda data base for humans)

"Don't worry; we'll help you get better Netto-kun"

_(Netto-kun…)_

That voice again, not from Rockman, it was darker and deeper and it actually almost soothed his trauma. Netto listened into the voice, ignoring whatever Rockman had to say.

_(Don't worry, im you're real friend… im sure Rockman has already explained what friends are?) _

Netto accidentally nodded, but luckily Rockman had talked about something that required his nod of agreement. Rockman smiled, seeing that Netto had apparently remembered about his parents; when in actuality he doesn't even know what parents are…

_(Why don't you come and see me? I'll help you get better a lot quicker…) _

Netto wanted to reply, but he realised that the voice was in his head and not from Rockman… so he tried to figure how he could reply. Rockman had stopped talking, he stared blankly at Netto who seemed to be heavily concentrating and strangely quiet.

Netto had figured out how to reply, if the voice could make a voice in his head, so could he… so he tried to imagine himself talking… but still it didn't seem to work.

When damage is done to the hippocampus, it can also be a disadvantage for imagination, so when a being tried to imagine something happening in the future, it wouldn't work. It's the same principal for trying to imagine yourself talking in your mind.

_(Don't strain yourself Netto… wouldn't want anymore damage done to that nice brain of your's) _

"What's a brain" This time he spoke was really out of the blue, it also made Rockman wonder more how he'd come up with a word like that out of nowhere, he really was thinking about something.

"It's like a human database, co-ordinator, mind. It records memories and events that have happened in the past but sometimes memoires can be forgotten" How ironic… "Your're brain gives co-ordinates and controls the rest of you're body for movement and other tasks, and it's a mind, its helps you to think, imagine and adapt to other things and what surrounds you, it can also make choices between life or death, otherwise, impulsive decisions, it was a huge part of you"

Shouldn't have gone into too much detail… "A huge part of me?"

"There was many things about you that everybody loved the most, but there were some traits that did become annoying or a bit too much for everyone else to cope with"

"What… about you?" Netto stuttered, this conversation was becoming a little more interesting for some reason.

"Im you're navi, im never going to leave you and hopefully you'll never leave me… in that case I just have to adapt to all the crazy and impulsive things you do and just try and keep you out of trouble" He smiled

"You're… never going to leave me?"

Rockman nodded "I don't want to leave you and I don't want to think about it either"

Netto could feel water starting to reside in his eyes, it slightly worried him "My eye's are leaking!" He cried, closing them to stop the flow of water.

Rockman giggled "Don't worry, you're crying because you were deeply affected by what I said, its part of an emotion" Rockman in his mind sighed, expecting more explaining to come.

But Netto didn't ask anything of it. This voice was still lingering in his head somewhere…

_(Let me help you get out of the hospital, I'll guide you all the way)_

Netto felt his feet move, all pain in his body had vanished and he felt absolutely nothing… except a little cold. He pulled out all the syringes connected into his body, feeling no pain what so ever. Netto jumped off his bed, walking towards the door.

"Netto what are you doing! Where are you going?" Rockman asked

"I don't know…" Netto replied simply, but a little confusion laced in his voice.

Rockman transferred to the hospitals main systems, tracking Netto through the building, which was difficult as the young boy in his plain white pyjamas made his way through the dark empty corridors, completely unaware of what was happening or what he was doing.

He transferred from camera to camera, seeing that Netto was leaving the building. He needed to alert the nurses immediately.

He was going to, but he remembered that Netto still had them mechanical plates in some parts of his body, maybe they'd have some system in them that would let navis enter and check on the ligaments for faults.

He checked over his body, finding one close to his ear, quickly before he left the building he found the link address for the plate and transferred to it.

_(Don't listen to anything Rockman has to say, he's against you, he hate's you… can't you see that he doesn't want to help you, in you're new state, it just makes him want to leave you… he wants you to suffer)_

Netto was starting to suffer even more, unsure who to trust… a navi who he had met and seemed nice… or a navi that had a voice that soothed his mind and helped him think straight and not go into excessive detail as Rockman had done.

_(But im not like that, I want to help you… let me help you, I don't want to see you suffer, Netto-kun)_

Netto continued on walking, out of the hospital and into the cold streets of Akihara. His mind was blank, listening into the voice as it guided him to wherever he was going.

Rockman had realised where he was, he too had a direct feed from Netto's mind, listening to that crazy voice that was apparently soothing him.

His fists where clenched tightly, his teeth grinded together, that voice. But if he interrupted, two voices might make Netto go a little crazy and end up killing himself for real this time.

He remained calm, that voice had been telling Netto that Rockman was actually the bad guy. He was inside the chip that Dark Rockman had placed behind Netto's ear.

He searched through the computer system of the chip, quickly realising that the chip provided a false memory through his brain to his hippocampus, temporarily replacing his memories with that of a new born baby almost. It also sent miniature volts through his body to the mechanical plates located in his legs and arms to let his body be moved around freely by someone else.

He hadn't realised before the hippocampus is deep within the brain, linked to the cerebral cortex, the closest link to the two was via the ear, and by placing the chip behind the ear it easily sent the false feed to them and overlapped his current memories. So the hippocampus would have been okay, the damage done to the brain was bad but it wasn't deep or memory threatening, he could have suffered from light memory loss that would have lasted for only a few days but this was something more.

Dark Rockman had been planning this for long, its why he wanted to know if Netto's memory would be undamaged or gone. But if it had gone naturally, he wouldn't have lost so much as to not trust someone as evil as Dark Rockman, so this false information would allow his mind to be controlled and influenced easy.

But Rockman wasn't giving up, not without a fight; all he needed to do was to destroy the chip and get it off Netto.

But that didn't seem as easy as it should, when he was contained in the cyber world.

* * *

I realise that any **normal** human wouldn't have really bad memory loss and forget what gender they were… but that's why its called 'fiction' :) But it could be possible.


	4. Chapter 4

_Let's see if I remember how this goes…  
_  


* * *

Netto didn't really know it, or know anything but he was being controlled by Dark Rockman who led him back to his house, his parents weren't at home as they were out visiting relatives, telling them of what had happened to their son, so Dark Rockman had seen this as the perfect place.

Netto neared his house, walking up his driveway he started to remember things about this place, that was because Rockman had been fiddling around inside the chip without Dark Rock realising at all, but he couldn't damage it enough to stop the false feed of memories, or nothingness.

He couldn't communicate with him either, Dark Rockman would know about it and he'd hurt Netto even more.

Netto entered his house looking around the dark shadows of the ground floor.

_(Just walk in a bit further and lock the door behind you, so you'll be even safer than before)_

Netto nodded, knowing that safe sounded like a good word, even so he allowed Dark Rockman to do it because he couldn't remember how.

And as soon as the door was locked shut, Dark Rockman sent a message to one of his followers, Swallowman, to send dimensional generators and cover only the house and when it was fully covered he transferred from the chip into the house looming in the shadows and watching over the inquisitive child.

"Netto… how very nice to see you, im Dark Rockman, the one who brought you here" When he walked out of the shadows, Netto had seen that he looked exactly like other navi he had seen, Rockman… but things were certainly different about this one and when Dark Rockman had seen Netto step back a few centimetres, he worried that this could go badly "Don't worry, im not going to hurt you, I just want to talk…"

"Y-you're not going to hurt me?"

Dark Rock shook his head "Of course not, why would I even think of hurting you, we're best friends!"

"We... are?"

And Rockman could only listen, he thought he had Dark Rockman all figured out, but he was wrong, it sounded like Dark Rockman was tricking Netto into thinking they were best friends.

"Of course, I know you may have forgotten because of the accident but we've been together since I was created by you're father, that other navi you were talking to before is actually the bad guy, he was created when I was bit by Shademan, that evil part of me was drawn out and there he was… Rockman"

Rockman in his facial expression was… incredibly agitated and boiling to his limit, however in his mind he couldn't help but laugh. _Too much information for Netto to handle!_

But Rockman had forgotten that he'd loosened some of the parts inside the chip behind his ear, so taking in information was a little easier, so Netto replied with a simple shy nod "So… Rockman, the other navi from before, is actually bad?"

Dark Rockman sarcastically nodded "Oh yes, you wouldn't believe it, but he was tricking you… see Rockman's a little different from other navi's" He paced towards Netto slowly as slow as he could. "Like I was saying before, he's just using you, he wants company because he's scared to be alone, but even now he can't stand you because of the condition you're in… he can't take it, he just wants to leave you to suffer alone"

Netto didn't budge, he felt like he could trust this stranger now and he was explaining things simpler than Rockman was.

_Oh no, he's moving towards Netto _Rockman panicked _Okay, I know I can realise in the real world… some how. _He twisted in circles, almost looking for an exit, but really trying to think _Maybe if I link… then I might see the portal into the real world, that's kinda what happened last time… maybe it'll work this time._

So Rockman gave it a try, it took him a while but he found the link in the end and hoped it was the right one as he travelled through it and came out into the real world, trying not to be distracted with the amazing-ness of finally being himself in a dimensional area instead of being cross fused with Netto.

He remained hidden in the shadows as Netto's and Dark Rockman's conversation progressed.

Rockman had heard all kinds of insults and torments, but nothing that Dark Rockman was coming out with, he had made a fool out of him and Netto believed it and by each second it looked like they became closer and Rockman was running out of options, he had to remove that chip and fast.

"So, Netto-kun, my friend… who do you trust now?"

_

* * *

_

Im rating the next chapter is the last… hopefully, it may be long… but we'll wait and see. Anyone wanna give ideas? Go for it.. ive kinda decided the end anyway but still they may be helpful :)


	5. Chapter 5

Netto didn't even stop to think, his mind had been made up and this was the guy/navi he could trust, so he happily smiled and opened his arms out, allowing the navi to embrace him and show him that he wanted to trust him.

_I think I remember being friends with him… im sure it's him anyway. _

Dark Rockman smiled and happily hugged the child, closing his eyes and relaxing into the totally different experience.

_So this is what it feel's like to be… loved? No… not loved, no body loves me, who would… certainly… Netto would never love me if I wasn't tricking him, he'd try and tear himself away from this hug, Rockman is lucky to have a friend like him and im left with no one… even though I have only been alive for a few months or so… Ive felt lonely ever since I parted from the original me and I regret ever doing so from that day, because I wouldn't have had to suffer, looking high and low for an operator to stand by my side, just as Netto does with Rockman… so I understand why Rockman has fallen for Netto, because he's the only boy who believes navis are more than programming, their humans… he's amazing in his own way which makes him different from anyone else… and I guess that's why ive fallen for him too… _Dark Rockman thought to himself while he hugged Netto who himself was relaxing and enjoying the moment, while Rockman looked on in shock…

But he couldn't even bring himself to go over and interrupt them… stop them at all costs, somehow he started to feel that maybe Netto had always felt this way towards Dark Rockman and not him… and maybe he should move on.

This lonely feeling that washed over him, he bet that Dark Rockman carried this feeling all the time, through every battle, he pushed it away, trying not to show it so he could be seen as a navi without the need for a nuisance like a net op, just getting in the way and always rushing off into danger, he thought Dark Rockman wouldn't want anything like that and he made it clear, but Rockman loved it, Netto getting into danger was like a thrill because it proved to him how far he was willing to go to protect his friend.

"Netto-kun" Dark Rockman pulled back from the hug, lowering his hands further down Netto's back, both oblivious that Rockman was watching "How do you feel about me?"

Netto looked into his eyes and for a brief moment saw a glint of sadness in his eyes "I... Don't know, I don't remember how I feel about you, im sorry Dark Rockman"

_Is this even right anymore? _

"It's okay Netto, I know in time… you'll come to realise how you feel about me" He couldn't resist but try a kiss, as he leaned in, Netto's mind panicked but if Dark Rockman was a friend then… he must have been doing something to help him.

"Dark Rock-kun, can I ask… is this going to help me?" He could feel the breath warm his own lips as their foreheads were touching and their mouths were inches apart, Netto was panting… panting from hesitation and anxiety.

Dark Rockman smiled "I see you learned about honorific's from Rockman, at least he's good for something" He paused to watch Netto smile sweetly "And this will help you plenty, all you're worries and troubles will just vanish"

Netto nodded slightly and Dark Rockman feeling it was enough to make all of his worries disappear, the feeling of finally being wanted.

Over the past few weeks when he had been back and forth to check on Netto's condition, he was genuinely worried about him, he wasn't doing it to annoy Rockman; he wanted to know if Netto was getting better… and so that he could really find out what he'd be like when he finally wakes up.

He kissed Netto briefly pulling back after a few seconds, slightly getting used to it but not wanting too much. "How was that?" He whispered

"Perfect… I think"

Dark Rockman pulled pack quite a bit, dropping his arms back to his sides "You… think?"

"Well... I don't know, my mind is going fuzzy and I… can't think anymore"

_Must be the chip, maybe be some of the wiring inside is loose and he's starting to remember things. _

"Oh… well don't worry about it, im sure your mind will soon clear up" _When I fix that chip. _

Rockman decided enough was enough, he had to step in now, deep down he knew Netto was suffering even more and he had to get him out of this dilemma.

"Dark Rockman, stop what you're doing… this instant"

Both Netto and Dark Rockman looked over at him with a look of surprise plastered on their faces "This is wrong, stop it Dark Rockman!" Rockman snapped.

Netto became scared so easily… more than any other time, probably because he didn't know who he was dealing with, even though he remembered clearly who this guy was "It's Rockman!" he cried.

Dark Rockman placed himself in front of Netto "Don't worry Netto-kun, I'll protect you from this fiend"

"What?!" Rockman retorted "This is insane, you can't do this to him… can't you tell he doesn't want this!"

"Just because he's chosen me over you, can't you move on and forget you ever even had a net op?"

"I know you've placed a chip behind his ear that provides a false feed of nothing, like a blank memory that is to be filled again with new ones"

"Chip? Dark Rockman… what's he talking about?" Netto asked worriedly looking up at the darker navi.

"Nothing… he's just acting crazy as usual, ignore him… he's trying to convince you to go back to his side"

Netto nodded worriedly, his mind was spinning in circles… all the talking and new words were too much too handle for his mind at that moment, his body was still weak and he should still be in hospital.

"No! Netto Don't listen to him, he's lying to you, just try and remember who's really your net op, just remember what happened that night after school and when it started to rain… and that accident"

Dark Rockman turned his head to Netto and whispered "Don't listen to him, he's trying to confuse you" Dark Rockman turned back to Rockman and speeded up towards him, clutching the other navi's neck and slamming him to a wall "Listen you, if you keep talking and talking you'll overload the chip and you'll fry his brain to pieces, then there won't even be any point in him living cause his original memories will be fried too!"

"Well take the chip off then!"

"And give him back to you? I don't think so… he's mine forever now and theirs no way in hell im giving him back, all I need to do is just get rid of you and I'll be set for life"

"Don't be an idiot!" He snapped "It'll take years and years for that new chip to fill with memories, he's not the same like this, if you like him too then take the chip of and let Netto be himself!" His grip around the neck loosened and his eyes were wide in realisation.

Dark Rockman stopped for a second, thinking Rockman was right… Netto was different, he was shy, scared, innocent… and sweet, things that Netto wouldn't be, not by accident anyway… he realised at that moment that this was all wrong, he was going about it the wrong way "If I gave Netto back, the next time id meet him id be trying to kill him and delete you, I just… don't want that life anymore" He lowered his own defences and released Rockman's neck.

"I doubt Netto has ever hated you, yes maybe he's gotten annoyed at you a few times but he's never said 'I hate Dark Rockman' Why don't you just take the chip off and see what happens…"

Dark Rock turned around and looked at the innocent boy stood across the room looking back at them with a scared look on his face, the eviler of the two navis began to walk towards the boy and his once happy and grinning smile was now upside down "Sorry Netto-kun…" He placed his fingers behind the ear and slowly removed it as to not tear the skin and after it was removed Netto instantly passed out while his brain reconfigured itself "Don't worry, that's supposed to happen" Dark Rockman added as he turned back to face his counterpart "…sorry" he quietly spoke, barley audible.

Rockman nodded and walked over to Netto "What even possessed you to do it; I thought someone like you wouldn't even want Netto"

"I do want Netto, but as a net op…"

Rockman gasped "I thought you hated humans, that they were just a waste of time!"

"No… Truth is, im lonely and I wanted someone like Netto as a net op because… he's just perfect"

Rockman nodded "Well, I don't mind sharing with you"

"Netto isn't for sharing" He spoke the sad truth "Only one net navi per human… and someone as great as Netto is only meant for one"

Rockman picked Netto up in his arms and took Netto over to the couch and placed him down gently "Listen, im going to call for an ambulance, Netto can't stay here… he's still not well"

Dark Rockman nodded and sat beside Netto on the couch listening to Rockman speak rather formally on the phone, he began to comb his fingers through Netto's soft brown hair.

_So this is how it ends… doomed to loneliness once again, living without a friend or anyone to talk to, no one who can trust me enough as these two do, but what other option is there._

Rockman returned and sat down on the couch behind Dark Rockman "Their on the way, they'll be here anytime soon so we better return to the net"

Dark Rockman nodded and took one last look at Netto before he decided enough was enough and he logged out back into the net, Rockman stayed until the ambulance arrived, stroking Netto's face and comforting him, he was certainly happy that he finally got Netto back but in the process he'd hurt Dark Rockman… he probably made the navi feel worse.

"Netto… what should we do?" He whispered, that time he couldn't picture what he would say.

He sighed and waited by his side as the sun rose, a whole night had passed by and the events had been traumatic until the ambulance turned up and everything went back to normal, everything was running smooth.

___________________

A few days later, Rockman was back in the pet… he hadn't heard anything from Dark Rockman since that night and Netto was getting stronger day by day back in the hospital, he occasionally smiled and kicked, all his bones had fully repaired and he was back to normal, all he needed to do was wake up again.

But Rockman knew he was okay, he knew all his memories were there and hopefully Dark Rockman wouldn't attempt anything again.

It worried him though; he would have come in for at least one visit after that night but nothing.

"I wonder what's happened to him Netto-kun… maybe he needed you more than I do, but ive already been with you for so long that if I left you then I wouldn't last very long…"

Rockman lowered his head and sighed heavily but was jolted out of his position when a similar voice spoke "Well, don't leave me then" Netto interrupted with a smile aiming at his navi.

"Netto!" Rockman cried at him.

"Uagh…" Netto spoke groggily "How long have I been out?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Waaaaay too long" he added

Netto smiled and continued looking at his navi "So what's been happening while I was asleep?"

Rock smile saddened when he thought about Dark Rock "It's just that, Dark Rockman came by nearly every night to check on you and he seemed pure to it but… One night he kidnapped you and changed you… made all your memories be covered over in new ones and it made you believe that I was the bad guy and Dark Rockman was the good guy…"

"What?" He interrupted "That's insane! Why would he do that?"

"Because… he get's lonely and all he's ever wanted was a net op like you"

"Really?" Netto began to rethink what he had said "Well… what can we do?"

"He doesn't want to share you, say's you're to amazing to be shared"

Netto grinned happily "I know…" He teased

Rockman smiled "So there is nothing we can do because that was only acceptable idea… sort of"

Their smiles turned to sadness once again.

_________________

A week or so on, Rockman and Netto are cross fused fighting an angry Dark Rockman in a shopping mall who's destroying nearly everything in sight.

"Dark Rockman!" CF Netto screamed "Why the hell are you doing this, what has the mall ever done to you!"

Dark Rockman grinned "I see you're sense of humour hasn't changed"

"I thought you didn't want this life anymore?" CF Rockman cried at him

"I don't but… as I can't have the other life so much I have to make do"

The two were in for it, Dark Rockman was extremely powerful and Netto demanding to get back into work so early was a little dangerous.

"Netto don't strain yourself, we can quit now and get someone else in"

"No! Im not quitting now, not until this senseless navi realises you he's dealing with" Netto winced when Dark Rockman took their moment of not concentrating and smacked the back of his hand across the helmet, throwing them across the mall floor.

"Dark Rockman, stop it! You'll kill him!" CF Rockman screamed

"Heh, better of dead than being mine at this rate" He began walking over to the cross fused pair and grinned "This is so easy"

CF Netto stood and pounced on Dark Rockman holding his hands to his back.

"Netto, what are you doing?! Are you mad?" CF Rockman shouted at him

"No, look!" While one of Netto's hands held Dark Rockman's hands in place the other pointed to a small chip that was placed on bare skin underneath the helmet.

"The… chip!" _Dark Rockman must have placed it on himself so he wouldn't remember anything that happened a few nights ago, and he'd lie and say he did… That's why he's acting like this now. _Rockman though "Take it off" He said.

CF Netto removed the chip slowly "No, No! Don't do that! Leave it on!" He screamed "I don't want my pathetic life back"

Netto removed the chip as carefully as he could as to not distress the navi more and so that after it was removed he was back to his depressive self, no longer trying to destroy them to pieces, Netto dropped the chip to floor and smashed it to pieces so it could no longer be used while Dark Rockman watched and tormented himself that he wasn't strong enough to stop him.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, because your back to yourself, you don't need that chip to be happy"

"Who ever said I was happy… certainly not I"

"Look Dark Rockman, just don't do anything drastic, you have us you now"

"Yeah, but the only problem is… you know who…" he said sheepishly, almost afraid of his own counterpart.

"You mean Rockman" He corrected him.

Dark Rockman nodded "I know there's competition between me and Rockman over you, but when it comes down to you, I know who you'd choose"

"Rockman…" He silently whispered in guilt.

"Exactly, let's just face it, im like a misguided program who can't find their way home"

"But we can help you"

"Nah, it's too late for that now, I may as well be dead" Dark Rockman, without listening to anything Netto had left to say logged out and soon after, the dimensional area collapsed leaving Netto feeling a little too sorry for Dark Rock.

"I really wish there was something we could do Rockman"

___________

Later on that night, Netto was in bed fast asleep recovering from the battle before, while his net navi Rockman was curiously waiting for Dark Rockman to appear, he had to… he always would especially if Rockman was expecting it.

But hours went by and nothing, Rockman was loosing hope and he was being quite amused by the fact of Netto going to the toilet at least four times in the past six hours.

"I may as well catch some sleep too" He muttered to himself, but as he was about to go into sleep mode, weird sparkly fragments appeared around him, he stared at the different colours unsure whether to feel afraid or happy for some reason. "Netto… Netto-kun, you better look at this" He called out

It took a while, but after a few minutes, Netto was up and sat at his desk, staring down into the pet amazed just as much as Rockman "What do you suppose it is?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Im not sure, ive analysed it a few times and it doesn't add up, it's the same data DNA as mine, but… the only other navi with that would be…"

"Dark Rockman" They both realised who it was, the only possible way for him to be fragmented like that "He deleted himself? But why?"

"If I had to guess… maybe he just doesn't want to be alone anymore"

"Or maybe he just wants to be with me?"

"Well, whatever he's done, he's here now, what should we do?"

"Iuno, send it to dad to get it checked out? Maybe we can rebuild him so he can be sold as a new net navi"

Rockman shook his head "I doubt he'd delete himself just to be remade as a new model so he can be sold to someone, I don't think he want's that, I just think he want's to be back with us, to be apart of us, don't you think?"

"I guess so, you better absorb the data then or something"

Rockman nodded and took the data in as slowly as possible "At least he won't be alone anymore, but he doe's not get part ownage on you…" He joked to lighten the mood.

"What?" Netto asked, quite confused.

"Nothing!" He interrupted, Rockman finished uploading the data, feeling all the missing pieces and gaps being filled again "You can go back to sleep now, it's all over"

Netto nodded "Night Rockman"

_"Night Netto" Both Rockman and Dark Rockman said happily and together once again._

_

* * *

THE FREEKIN END. Ohmygod. Give me an applause people. Lawl, my brother just shitted me up, like scared me shitted up. Sorry if it's just briefly ended, but you know, you basically have an idea of the ending because if you've seen the anime then you don't need to know anymore! Lol x) Thanks for readin._


End file.
